Alec Craig
Alec Craig is a member of CAKE. He is a transfer from the American branch of the organization, and is said to have the best aim of any member worldwide. Because of his eccentricity and dedication to his job, Alec is known as "the sugar" of CAKE. Appearance Alec is a medium-tall Caucasian man. A redhead, he has curly hair and pale green eyes. He wears primarily cool colors in his outfits, which he has a variety of due to not really caring abou his looks. Personality As one might expect from a transfer from CAKE America, Alec is immature and comedic most of the time. However, an entirely different side of his personality comes out in the heat of conflict, specifically when he needs to make a precise shot or a complex maneuver in the pilot's seat. He is much more serious in these scenarios, and even when the team is able to casually operate, he remains dedicated to his job. Alec has become somewhat of a legend amongst the CAKE higher-ups for his aim, but doesn't seek congratulation for them. He also refuses to use scopes on his weapons, claiming "that's cheating." History Pre-Ultraman Lightning Alec was originally a range master at a privately-owned shooting range somewhere in the United States. One day, a (poorly-qualified) alien teleported into the gun storage area, aiming to take the rifles and use them to somehow conquer Earth. Alec, who was present at the time, managed to shoot and kill the alien before he could do anything. Word got out, and despite it not being that big of a deal, Alec was heralded as a hero by his town, with several of his friends suggesting he aim for bigger things: specifically, becoming a member of CAKE, which he did. Alec's first mission pit him against an alien who incapacitated the rest of his squad fairly easily, only to be beaten by a precise shot from Alec. He would continue to rise within the ranks of CAKE America, becoming famous within the organization. When word reached their ears that another Age of Monsters was about to plague Japan, Alec was chosen to transfer to the country to help them take invaders down. Ultraman Lightning TBA Abilities and Weapons * Impeccable Aim: Alec's skills with guns and blasters are astonishing, as he can make precise shots and distant direct hits despite the fact that he refuses to use weapons with scopes. * Ace Pilot: Alec is the best pilot on the team, able to perform evasive maneuvers and complex formations in the cockpit of Air Baker 1. * Brace Com: A mobile device which can be worn on a member's wrist or detached for use as a phone. It can function as a watch, communicator, map, or scanner/analyzer for monsters and materials. * Beam Sounder: CAKE's standard weapon, a gun-like device that shoots waves/bolts of sonic energy, which can shatter solid objects or cause lethal injuries to human-sized foes. It also has a weaker setting to disorient or stun opponents. Trivia * Nobody is sure how Alec came to be so good at making precise shots. Although some have theorized connections to aliens, he simply attributes his skills to a dedication to his job. * Alec is named after the Ultra host from a series I made LOOOOOOOONG ago when I had only just gotten into Ultraman. Category:CAKE Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan characters Category:Humans Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Kit's Continuity